


Hypnos

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, late birthday fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur rêvait souvent des morts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts).



> Un cadeau (en retard) pour l'anniversaire d'unepierreincandescente! Happy B-day! ^w^  
> Drabble inspiré par la chanson _Blinding_ de Florence + the Machine ( _"No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone"_ ). Le titre vient de la divinité grecque du sommeil. Fun fact: dans la mythologie grecque, le frère d'Hypnos est Thanatos...le dieu de la mort.

Arthur rêvait souvent des morts. Il rêvait de Manilius exposant un énième plan bancal pour faire le mur et aller s’amuser en ville ; il rêvait d’Anton, son père adoptif, occupé à forger quelque chose ; d’Aconia et de sa robe rouge. Durant ces rêves, Arthur se demandait souvent s’il n’était pas mort lui-même, s’il n’était pas dans l’au-delà. Il finissait toujours par se réveiller dans le monde des vivants, cependant.

C’était parfois la dernière chose que souhaitait Arthur.


End file.
